


A little family love

by DreamNapper, orphan_account



Series: Badass Sleepy family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/pseuds/DreamNapper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy tried to give Dream a hug but in doing so Tommy found out something horrible.Sleepy boi Inc. + Dream family love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Badass Sleepy family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081547
Comments: 15
Kudos: 292





	1. Prologue: The hug and the horrible truth

Tommy was so excited! Dream was giving him a 1 free day in l’manberg, which means he could spend time with Tubbo! he turned to tried give dream a hug

keyword: Tried

He didn’t expect a flinch and for Dream to cover his face, Tommy was confused for a second before he recognize that move. Techno would do the same move when Dadza tried to hug him, ‘oh fuck, was Dream abused too?’ He pulled out his communicator and started texting philza.

Tommyinnt to philza: DAD! CODE: A

philza to Tommyinnt:.....

philza to Tommyinnt: bring whoever you found.

Tommy looked up at Dream, he was hunched over now. Tommy gently grab him before teleporting to philza.

———————————-with philza——————————-—

Phil put his com down before running his hand through his hair, he looked to his right and see techno looking at him with worried eyes. Phil then looked to his left out the window ‘whoever you found Tommy, I’ll help with whoever you Bring’


	2. Hey......

I’m sorry everyone.... i’m going to give this story up to somebody, my previous co-writer has given up the story. If one of you would like to take up the story that would be wonderful! Please give credit though.... I don’t know what I did to make them orphan the story but please don’t go spreading hate or bothering my ex co-writer.


End file.
